katamarifandomcom-20200214-history
Michiru Hoshino
Michiru Hoshino is the daughter of the Hoshino family and the daughter of Tomino Hoshino and Mizue Hoshino and sister to Mutsuo Hoshino, introduced in Katamari Damacy, who has appeared in all subsequent main series games. She has the unique ability to connect with The Cosmos, sensing whenever something is amiss. In Katamari Damacy , Michiru appeared in the cutscenes, alongside her brother Mutsuo. She also appeared in unique cutscenes whenever a Constellation stage was complete, stating that she feels that it has reappeared. In We Love Katamari , upon completing the game, Michiru would appear in the meadow, hosting a bonus stage. Michiru hosts the credits stage, perhaps alluding to the 'moon memorial' in Katamari Damacy where you can view the Damacy credits stage with Michiru appearing. She also appears in the PAL region and Japanese versions of the game in added bonus scenes from the original Damacy game. In Beautiful Katamari, Michiru appears alongside her brother Mutsuo in a train that travels around The Princedom, in which the player can hop into. In Katamari Forever, Michiru appears with her family riding a rocket off into space in the opening cutscene, she appears later in the end of the Jumboman storyline and she felt that "the cosmos were slowly falling asleep". Appearance Michiru has black hair dressed up in pigtails with pink hairbands, a yellow long sleeve jumper and yellow plaid skirt, an orange/pink backpack, and orange/pink shoes. She has rosy pink cheeks and a blockish appearance, like a lot of the humans that appear within the game. Descriptions We ♥ Katamari *The daughter of the Hoshino Family, she went to the moon with the King. It seems she has some kind of ESP. *The daughter of the Hoshino family. She shivers a little whenever she feels the cosmos. Me & My Katamari *The daughter of the Hoshino family. She shivers a little whenever she feels the cosmos. Beautiful Katamari *The daughter of the Hoshino family. She shivers a little whenever she feels the cosmos. Katamari Forever *The daughter of the Hoshino family. She shivers a little whenever she feels the Cosmos. Trivia *Her sizes are 1m15cm4mm, 1m5cm4mm, and 1m5cm. *She can be found in As Large as Possible 2, she’s standing on the turtle in the playground outside. *She cannot be rolled up. *She can be found in the Gingerbread House stage, she’s standing out side the house with Mutsuo and holding a fork. **She can be rolled up. *She can be found in the Snowman stages, she’s on a snowboard going around the stage. **She can be rolled up. *She can be found in the Animals stage, she’s standing with Mizue and Mutsuo by the swamp area. **She can be rolled up. *She can be found in the Paper Cranes stage, she’s by the end of the hallway where you start by, spinning and holding paper cranes. **She cannot be rolled up. *She can be found in the 1,000,000 stage in the Ski Resort with the rest of the family, they’re watching from behind a farm fence. **She also can be found in the Akebono Circuit of the rose stage, she’s watching Tomino ride a tiger. ***She cannot be rolled up. *She can be found in Banana City of Me & My Katamari, she's walking around the parking lot by the mall, near Mutsuo. **She can be rolled up. *She can be found in the Hubble Horoscope and in Make a Star 4 - Constellations, she’s watching a polar bear cooling down on the far right of the town. **When rolled up, she counts as a constellation, more specifically Virgo. Category:Characters Category:Katamari Damacy: Characters Category:We ♥ Katamari: Characters Category:Humans Category:Katamari Forever: Characters Category:Beautiful Katamari: Characters Category:Collection Category:Me & My Katamari: Characters